


So Sick

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on Ne-Yo's "So Sick"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sick

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other songs you want me to write one shots based on, inbox me with the song title and I'll write it (:

Tobin walked along the busy New York street, barely sidestepping to miss falling down a staircase to the subway. The midfielder pulled her beanie closer to her hairline and blew a breath of warm air into the cold winter morning, her breath fogging in front of her face.  
Tobin fished in her pocket for her key before dodging a few people and slipping into her apartment building and jogging the steps to her door, unlocking it as the door began ringing.  
Voicemail.  
"Holaaaaa! Hahaha hi, it's Alex and Tobito and we can't come to the phone, so! Uh, ya know the drill!"  
Alex's voice rang through Tobin's ears and the message ended, letting out a beep as the caller left a message. The voice caused tobin to freeze.  
"Hey, Tobin, it's Alex. Um, Cheney said you haven't been answering so to have you call her? I don't think I can help, but yeah. Bye."  
Tobin shook her head and quickly deleted the message, making a mental note to call Lauren. And change her answering machine.  
The midfielder stripped off her jacket and hung her moist beanie on the coat hanger Alex had bought her, and pressed the play button on her iPod, letting the music fill the house.  
Tobin froze when the familiar beat began playing M&d she let herself fully listen to the words.

Gotta change my answering machine, now that I'm alone  
'Cause right now it says that "We can't come to the phone"  
And I know it makes no sense, 'cause you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore

It's been months and for some reason I just  
And I'm stronger than this

No more walking round with my head down  
I'm so over being blue, crying over you

And I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Gotta fix that calendar I have that's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you, there's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you and your memory  
And now every song reminds me of what used to be

That's the reason I'm  
So sick of love songs, so tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Leave me alone  
Stupid love songs  
Don't make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
Let it go  
Turning off the radio

'Cause I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Said I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
Why can't I turn off the radio?

And I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
Why can't I turn off the radio?

The song ended and Tobin smiled at how suiting it was for her situation.  
It was over and done with.  
Alex had left her for a guy who dumped her because she was supposedly gay and couldn't handle long distance. It was Alex's fault she killed their friendship. Tobin was done trying to fix something she hadn't broken, and she was done. She was sick of it. Sick of trying to make things work and make herself feel bad about some bad decision Alex had made.  
She was turning off the radio and moving on.


End file.
